


100 Kinks - Stingus - Oral sex

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [34]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 34 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: StingusKink: Oral sex





	100 Kinks - Stingus - Oral sex

**Author's Note:**

> Stingus - Oral sex  
> requested by a lovely anon <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (although I'm a slow ass)

“Just enjoy it ‘kay?” 

Rufus swore he wanted to try but for some reason this was making him feel highly embarrassed. He was sitting on the couch while Sting had kneeled down in front of him, slowly spreading the memory mage’s legs. He had been teased, he had been teased so badly. So so badly that at some point he wasn’t able to hide his erection from Sting anymore and once the dragon slayer noticed he just grinned softly and then made this suggestion. 

Rufus knew his fresh and very first boyfriend wanted to make him feel good and not only because Sting kept reassuring him of this. So why was he making such a big deal of it? Because it was the first time of him receiving oral? No, deep down he knew that there was more to it but he got distracted the moment he felt a new touch. 

“Sting-” A clearly visible tint of red spread across Rufus’ entire face and he couldn’t help but tense as he looked down and watched how the dragon slayer drew his tongue along his cock in a slow manner. Sting also noticed the sudden tension though and it made him stop, at least for a moment. 

“Try to relax. I will make you feel good, Rufus, ‘kay?” There was it again, the sentence, and he knew that if he seriously wanted to stop it right here then he just needed to say something. But… he didn’t. He didn’t want to stop. So Rufus gulped, for some heartbeats merely taking in the sight that was admittedly intriguing… and then he shook his head. “Please… Please go on, Sting…” 

“You sure?” 

The memory mage nodded and now he got another soft smirk in return before the light dragon slayer gently took his boyfriend’s cock into his hand, at first just slowly pumping along it before he shifted slightly and this time wrapped his lips around the head. He began to suck softly, concentrating and only looking up every once in a while. But it was such an amazing feeling when he heard the first, less restrained groan from Rufus, more amazing than he thought it would be and even more amazing when he heard his breath become heavier and felt the hesitant hand in his blond messy hair.


End file.
